


Flowers

by CoffeeCats



Series: Bean [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: beeean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCats/pseuds/CoffeeCats
Summary: Inspired by alovely piece of artthat Jen made <333~This takes place somewhere after the events of the Curse of Osiris storyline.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [lovely piece of art](http://titan-mom.tumblr.com/post/174405034553/my-dear-friend-alak-cool-did-a-sweet-thing-for-me) that Jen made <333
> 
> ~
> 
> This takes place somewhere after the events of the Curse of Osiris storyline.

The Forest was vastly different without the presence of Panoptes. On the surface, in the space between the trees, it looked much the same – platforms phased in an out of existence, vex moved here and there, simulations of other enemies were started, observed, deleted – but on the inside it was very different.

Most noticeably, it was quiet. For Bean it had been quiet for eternities, but now the ever-present hum of planning and calculation that came from an axis mind was gone. Trees grew, but slowly and of their own volition and random chance instead of at the direction of Panoptes. Tangles of weeds and vines were more and more common as simulations went untended and as careless [wielders of that which cannot be simulated] came and went from the Gate, dropping data as they went.

His siblings hated this, that much he could glean even from outside the network. They more frequently called daemons to the free-floating platforms to try to keep the Wielders out or turn them back. As much as they could, they tried to make platforms go nowhere or to disappear from beneath their feet to cast them out or into the void. It rarely worked as they intended.

For Bean these new tendrils of data were a fascinating addition to his usual routines. The forms they took as they tried to find purchase in the Forest would vary based on their contents and the Wielder who dropped them. Brightly colored fractal forms sprouted up from the static platforms, adding new decoration to the environment and new simulations for Bean to investigate.

The quiet shuffle of a platform phasing in echoed through the void and he cast a cautious glance around. As much as he liked the new weeds he did not care for the Wielders, save for the Denizen and his small machine. No one appeared and the platform phased back out after a short time so Bean went back to his work.

This platform hadn’t been visited in a long while and was covered in dozens of the bright fractal growths. He’d already plucked a great many free from where they’d been growing, tucking them into the gaps in his plating for safe-keeping until he could take them to the old roots to investigate their contents.

There was another shuffle of motion and he gave a small chirrup as the Denizen came into view, the small machine flitting about his shoulders. They made a series of noises he didn’t understand as they came closer and he hummed a low rumble in response. The Denizen made some more noise – a string of tones with an upward lilt – and paused, seeming to wait for some sort of response. He had no way of knowing what response was needed so he chattered idly and shuffled some of his plating into a better position.

Both parties stood in silence for a time before the Denizen’s shoulders bobbed up and down and he shook his head, a set of motions he tended to make before leaving to another part of the Forest. Bean swept his tail to the side and made an unexpected decision. He pulled a small cluster of the fractal seeds from his wrist plating and held it out. The Denizen looked from the proffered seeds to Bean’s optical sensor and back before slowly holding out his own hand. Bean dropped the colorful plants into it and stepped back, plating shifting once more before he teleported away.


End file.
